


The Perks of Being the Little Spoon

by Gourmet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Sticky Sex, i mean a little, it's grimlock so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gourmet/pseuds/Gourmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulcrum opened his mouth to pant when his vents refused to cycle in enough cool air on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being the Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [Dirty TF Headcannon](http://dirty-tf-headcanons.tumblr.com/) that reads "Grimlock is a big cuddler. He especially loves spooning his partner and fingering their valve to get them revved up."

Fulcrum opened his mouth to pant when his vents refused to cycle in enough cool air on their own. His plating was burning and his cooling fans were roaring loud enough to almost drown out the soft screech of his fingertips dragging against the metal of the berth out in front of him as he grappled to curl a hand against the edge. He flared his armor slightly, lifting it in places from his protoform to try and get more air into his system, but the air around the berth wasn't any cooler than what his body was pushing back out. And lifting his plating only exposed the more sensitive wiring underneath to fingers that had previously been too thick to reach. 

"H-Haah!" he gasped, shuttering his optics and arching when those digits slipped in at the crest of his hips, pinching a cable hard enough to send a zing up his backstruts that his processor had a difficult time filing as pain or pleasure at first. 

A low, rumbling growl sounded against his audial, and the large arms curled around him tugged, pulling him back against the equally hot frame behind him. Two heavy fingers rubbed over his interface panel and he whined, high and staticy, tilting his helm towards the edge of a facemask nuzzling the back of his audial. 

"You, Fulcrum, open." 

Grimlock's voice rumbled through him, and he shivered, plating clattering quietly. He considered putting up a token protest, but Grimlock's fingers rubbed harder, tracing the seam of his panel, and it snapped back with a noise lost under his fans and the low, approving growl from behind him. 

Fulcrum shifted when a large hand curled over his thigh, lifting his leg and pulling it back until it was draped over one of Grimlock's larger limbs. The wiring in his hip was released so the dinobot could wrap his arm more firmly around him, nuzzling against the back of his neck cables. It was a tender gesture, sweet in a way one wouldn't expect from a bot like Grimlock. That Fulcrum hadn't expected. 

"G-Grimlock..!" he whined, fans sputtering when two heavy fingers sank into his valve. They scissored apart, pressing back the wet mesh and gripping calipers, grinding against a sensitive node cluster near the rim. Fulcrum tossed his head back but ended up huffing out an unsteady laugh when his helm clanged against the dinobot's jaw. 

"S-Sorry," he chuckled, uncurling his hand from the berth so he could reach back and pet his palm over one of Grimlocks horns. He smiled a little lopsidedly when it was nudged further into his hand - and gripped when Grimlock drove his fingers deeper. 

"Me, Grimlock, accept apology," he rumbled, and Fulcrum didn't miss the smug, amused tone to his voice. He did, however, miss his chuckle when those fingers curled hard against his ceiling node, making sparks of charge arc over his plating and everything else in the room secondary. 

Fulcrum was vaguely aware that he'd started panting again, flexing his hand around Grimlock's horn every time he rammed his fingers in. The room around them felt too hot. Condensation had started to gather on his plating, and he trembled, bucking back down onto Grimlock's fingers before the arm around his waist dropped to his hips, pinning him back against the larger mech. 

It didn't matter. He was so close already, reducing to whining with every push and pull of Grimlock's wrist between his thighs. Close, so close, but he wasn't reaching that peak, and it took him a few moments to realize why, to notice how the rock of those thick fingers had started to slow. He spit static the first time he tried to speak, voice coming out in nothing more than a garbled mess. He had better luck the second time. "N-No..."

Grimlock chuckled and pressed closer, metal hissing as his larger frame shifted against Fulcrum's back. He nuzzled his facemask against Fulcrum's audial again and scissored his fingers back open inside of him, growling in response to the gasp it wrung from his berthmate. "You, Fulcrum, wet," he rumbled, accentuating his point by twisting his fingers, earning him another gasp and a considerably more lewd noise. "Get wet on Grimlock's paint," he continued, shifting the thigh under Fulcrum's aft and smearing lubricant between them. Pulling the smaller mech's leg further out. Spreading him further open.

Fulcrum vented hard, dermal plates gone as hot as the rest of him, and he cried out when a third, thick finger pressed in with the other two, stretching the eager grip of calipers in his valve. "Y-You don't ha-haa!-ave to say that..!" he protested, releasing Grimlock's helm to press his shaky hand over his face, embarrassment climbing alongside his arousal when Grimlock slid his fingers nearly out and rammed them back into him with a wet noise his groan didn't quite manage to muffle. 

The larger mech spooned behind him rumbled again in amusement, and Fulcrum heard his facemask finally snap back before sharp dentae went to work on his neck cables. "Hnn!" he whined, curling his hand closer to his mouth and biting down on his knuckles. 

He only noticed that the arm had loosened around his hips when he was actually able to grind himself harder down onto Grimlock's fingers. It was the only warning he got before the dinobot's other hand curled around his wrist and forced his hand away from his mouth. Fulcrum dazedly noticed a thin string of oral solvent connecting his lipplates and fingers before Grimlock's hand was back, catching him by the jaw and forcing his helm back. 

"Gr-Grimlock," he panted, shuddering against him and jerking when a hot thumb pushed hard over his external node. "Grimlock! I-I'm...I'm g-gonna..!" 

Grimlock growled loudly over him and twisted his larger frame, enough so he could cover Fulcrum's mouth with his own when the Decepticon rocked hard into overload after a few more sharp jabs to his ceiling node. His vocalizer cut out midway through a shriek of static, and his glossa met Grimlock's distractedly as he rode through the rush, optics offline and lubricant pouring out over the other mech's hand and thigh. 

The warning messages that had been flashing across Fulcrums HUD were steadily replaced as his systems rebooted several kliks later. When his processor was running again and his optics came dimly online, he found himself curled back on his side with both of Grimlock's arms wound around him, a dark helm gently butting against his own. 

"I'm fine," he murmured, feeling heavy and lethargic but managing enough computing power to lift a hand and lay it over one of Grimlock's arms. He became gradually aware of other sensory input - the heat dissipating from his frame and the fluids still drying between his thighs and on the berth beneath them. It was going to be a pain to clean after the offcycle if they let it sit, but recharge was calling, and Grimlock was nuzzling contentedly against his neck and shoulder, and he sank easily back against him. "Thanks." 

"You, Fulcrum, sleep now." 

He smiled slightly but chose not to argue, making a mental note to thank Grimlock properly later as he cycled down.

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear. i hope these headcannons don't become a thing for me. originally posted [here](snowfellafterdark.tumblr.com/post/96240221360/dirty-tf-headcanons-image-plain-gray-text-on).


End file.
